nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ein schlichtes Buch - Kapitel 11
Der Sonnenaufgang im Zwergenviertel war anders als über dem Rest der Stadt. Beständig lag ein feiner Film aus Dunst über dem Viertel, ein Gemisch aus dem Qualm der Schornsteine jetzt im Herbst, aus dem aufgewirbeltem Staub vieler Füße und zu guter letzt, und davon gab es wohl am meisten, der aufsteigende Rauch aus den Schloten der vielen Schmieden. Feine Kleidung sah man hier seltener, die wenigsten wollten sich den Stoff mit dem beständigen feinen Ruß der in der Luft lag verdrecken. Trotzdem mochte sie dieses Viertel. Sie kam gut aus mit den meisten der Zwerge und sie fühlte sich heimisch umgeben vom Klang der Hämmer auf Stahl, dem zischenden Dampf, wenn das glühende Metall ins kalte Wasser getaucht wurde. Und es half ihr bei ihrer Aufgabe. Wieder eine Klinge schmieden…wie ungewohnt der Gedanke sich anfühlte. Auf ihrem Schoß lag bereits ein erster, grober Entwurf. Seit den frühen Morgenstunden hatte sie daran gesessen und dem vollen Blatt nach war es nicht nur ein Versuch gewesen, den sie gemacht hatte. Das Papier war zerknittert vom vielen drehen und wenden, überall verteilt waren kleine Skizzierungen mal wütend durchgestrichen, mal einfach nur übermalt. Nur eine war übrig geblieben, auch wenn dem Blick der Schafferin nach, diese auch noch nicht die volle Zufriedenheit erntete. Nachdenklich faltete sie den Entwurf und schob ihn in ihre Tasche. Manchmal brauchte der Geist ein wenig Ablenkung bevor er sich wieder gerade auf etwas richten konnte. Als habe sie dies bereits vorher geahnt hatte sie ihr Tagebuch mitgenommen und griff nun nach dem einfachen Büchlein, dessen schlichter Leineneinband vom vielen aufheben bereits schon abgegriffen wirkte. Dabei gab es noch so viele Seiten zu füllen, hoffentlich würde das billige Buch nicht einfach vorher auseinander fallen. Das leise Kratzen des Stiftes auf dem Papier konnte man überlagert vom Takt der Schmiede bereits gar nicht mehr wirklich hören. Eintrag 11: Eine neue Woche. Ab gestern habe ich inoffiziell wieder den Außendienst angetreten. Das heißt wenn mir Schwester Hildreth vorher nicht doch noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht, eigentlich muss sie mich ein letztes Mal untersuchen aber ich konnte sie noch nicht antreffen. Da das Bein allerdings immer besser wird, nur noch selten schmerzt und auch die Wunde gut aussieht, bin ich guter Dinge, dass alles klappen wird. Wieder ist so einiges passiert: Erst gab es letzte Woche ja die Einweihung der neuen Brücke nach Westfall. Sie ist wirklich beeindruckend geworden. Die Zwerge haben sogar eine große Tafel angebracht auf der die Namen derjenigen eingemeißelt wurden, die dort mitgekämpft haben. Eine Schwester der Faust hat dann einen Segen gesprochen, auch wenn sie anfangs ein wenig stockte war es doch sehr nett. Ich würde vor so einer großen versammelten Menge sicher auch Probleme haben mit dem Reden. Danach gab es noch gutes Essen und ein Feuerwerk, bevor Arto und ich dann noch auf ein Bier zu mir nach Hause sind. Am Donnerstag hat Walther mich dann mit nach Dun Morogh genommen, nachdem wir den Dienst beendet hatten. Er hat mich durch Eisenschmiede geführt und mir wieder aus seinem schier unerschöpflichen Geschichtenvorrat einiges zum Besten gegeben. Wir konnten dank eines kleinen Tricks sogar einen kurzen Blick hinunter in die Kristallhöhle in der alten Stadt werfen! Es war wunderschön. Die Nacht haben wir wieder erwarten warm und angenehm in einem abgedichteten Zelt mitten im Schnee verbracht. Überall leuchtete und funkelte es als das Mondlicht auf die Schneeschicht fiel. Am nächsten Tag haben wir dann einen Schneemann gebaut, stilecht mit einem kleinen Zylinder ähnlich wie dem den Walther immer trägt und haben eine echte Schneeballschlacht gemacht. Weder in Gilneas noch im Rotkamm gab es je soviel Schnee wie er dort fast das ganze Jahr über liegt, das musste genutzt werden. Angeblich liegt nur an diesem Ort wo die Elfen ihre großen Katzen her haben noch mehr Schnee. Vielleicht habe ich ja irgendwann einmal die Möglichkeit dort mit ihm hin zu reisen. Das einzige was die Erinnerung an den Tag trübt ist ein Streit den wir Abends noch hatten, nachdem er mir beim Essen gestand das er meine Sandwiches gar nicht mag! Geärgert hat mich mehr der Umstand, dass er das so lange erfolgreich verheimlicht hat, als das er meine Brote nicht mag. Gurkensandwiches pah…was ist denn das für eine Mahlzeit…Brot mit Butter und Gurke. Was ist denn bitte mit einer Aufbesserung aus Brot, Mayo, Gurke, Sardelle und Käse einzuwenden? Ein Wort gab das andere, es wurde immer mehr geredet und geredet bis am Ende der Kopf schwirrte. Lange böse sein konnte ich ihm dennoch nicht, er weiß einfach was er sagen muss damit ich bereits wieder über das Lachen den Ärger vergesse, die verdammte Silberzunge. Also sind wir Tags darauf schon wieder ins Schlingendorntal um dort einen ruhigen Angelnachmittag zu verbringen. Am Sonnabend dann habe ich den Major in der Zentrale angetroffen und hatte ein Gespräch mit ihm. Walther hatte mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass ich doch meine Erfahrung aus der Schmiedezeit für das Regiment nutze und nach langem Ringen hatte ich mich dann entschieden das ich es wirklich versuchen will. Der Major hat mich genau befragt, wohl um zu sehen wie ernst es mir ist und wie weit meine Fähigkeiten überhaupt reichen würden. Nun jetzt bin ich Waffenwart auf Probe und kümmere mich um die Rüstung und Bewaffnung der Kompanie. Außerdem hat er mir die Aufgabe zugeteilt, dass ich eine Klinge schmiede in die ich all mein Können lege damit er sehen kann zu was ich imstande bin. Wenn alles klappt, hat er mir versprochen, dass meine Ausbildung von einem der Zwerge die er kennt, fortgeführt wird. Was das für eine Ehre als Schmiedin für mich wäre von Zwergen Ausbildung zu erhalten…ich will gar nicht groß darüber nachdenken. Erst wenn es wirklich geschafft ist! Am Sonnabend hat auch der Jahrmarkt wieder eröffnet. Walther und ich sind also nach dem Dienst direkt los und haben uns auf den Weg gemacht ihn zu erkunden. Es gibt viele verschiedene Spiele, lauter Fressbuden, einen Zoo und sogar Musik. Und weil er so schön war, sind wir gestern dann gleich noch einmal hin. Bereits letzte Woche hatte ich Arto die Idee unterbreitet, dass wir Mirelia zum Abschied bevor sie umzieht doch einfach noch einmal besuchen und eine gemütliche Runde gemeinsam verbringen. Letztens kam dann noch Herr Hawkins dazu, der mich ebenfalls wegen dieser Idee ansprechen wollte. Also haben wir einfach beschlossen, stattdessen doch dann gemeinsam Mirelia mit einem Besuch auf dem Jahrmarkt zu überraschen. Ihrem Gesicht nach als sie plötzlich Arto, Walther und mich da durch den Regen auf ihren Hof zustapfen sah, ist uns die Überraschung auch gelungen und wir haben dann zu fünft einen spaßigen Abend auf dem Jahrmarkt verbracht. Arto hatte es besonders die Musik angetan. Kurz vor Ende überraschte Walther noch mit einer Spontaneinlage eines kleinen Feuerwerkes direkt auf der Bühne, während im Hintergrund das Meer rauschte. Fast scheint es mir als liege die Zeit wo wir einen Mörder gemeinsam gesucht haben, bereits Monate und nicht erst Tage zurück. Ich erwische mich immer wieder bei dem Gedanken, dass alles einfach zu gut läuft, als das es wahr sein könnte. Es ist wie damals bei Lom…der Rest des namens und des Satzes wurde heftig bis zur Unleserlichkeit durchgestrichen Heute steht wieder Training auf dem Plan und vorher werde ich Artos Rüstung reparieren. Der Durchschlag von Soramis Patrone wurde noch nicht ausgebessert und es wird eine gute Übung für mich sein, wenn ich zukünftig wirklich Waffenwart sein sollte. Kaldrina Kurz sah sie wieder auf. Die Rüstung von Arto ja richtig. Sie würde noch Material besorgen müssen wenn sie später am Tag die Reparatur würden vornehmen wollen. Ihr Tagebuch verstaute sie sorgfältig in der Tasche und richtete sich dann, über ihre Hose klopfend, auf. Sie freute sich bereits auf das Training, aber die Aussicht am Nachmittag wieder selber vor der Schmiede zu stehen gefiel ihr fast noch besser. Dabei musste sie nicht denken, in dem Moment gab es dann nur sie, ihren Hammer und das Metall. Ein Zwerg sah verwundert hinter ihr her als sie zufrieden strahlend fort schlenderte. Einfach schmieden. Kategorie:Falkenbanner Kategorie:Geschichten